


A Flash Of Purple

by ImpStoleMyShoes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Beast Island, Catra is only mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpStoleMyShoes/pseuds/ImpStoleMyShoes
Summary: This is the “catradora love you always have” scene but entrapdak- I bring you the ultimate coup d'etat.Hordak goes to rescue Entrapta from beast island after learning her true whereabouts. Angst and character exploration happens through beast islands gross vines of depression.Hordak and Entrapta being their usual badass selves. Eventually fluff happens.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), entrapdak - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	A Flash Of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my friends over in the frightzone dc server where us Entrapdak-simps become hermits hiding away from the rest of the fandom. 
> 
> This is the “catradora love you always have” scene but entrapdak- I bring you the ultimate coup d'etat.
> 
> You know it would make more sense that hordak wouldn’t be effected by beast island because he’s not magic but- *throws logic into the trash.*
> 
> You’re welcome~

Hordak looked back at the cold steel warship he had sailed to beast island in with a slightly worried expression written on pierced lips and pinned ears.

His hair and dress flapped softly in the breeze blowing in from the ocean. Bringing with it the salty air that tickled his nose. He took a deep breath, chest rising and falling again. He stood silent looking up at the horizon as the dusking sun shone a orange hue over his form. 

He took in the image of the sunset and ocean before him. Hordak regarded this moment of silence and clarity as something like acceptance washed over him. 

It was as if a part of him knew this may be his last moment of peace. 

Hordak had been too enraged to think things through properly until he was already halfway here. The levity of the situation he was now faced with weighed heavily upon him. 

Hordak heard a low ringing in his ears as a thought popped into his head. 

‘Would she still even be alive?’

A hand reached up to gently thumb over the purple crystal at his collar breathing life into the suit that kept him alive. The suit Entrapta made- a secret confession he may never know. 

He looked down and balled his fists remembering the first and what he thought would be the last time he came to beast island.

Hordak had sent 50 soldiers to try and salvage tech from beast island in the early days of the horde. And only one of them made it out alive that day. 

The woman had gone insane from the horrors she witnessed. She told stories of gruesome monster/tech amalgamations and black vines that stole the life force of her comrades. Her stories blossomed into the hordes children’s stories that instilled fear of this decrepit place. 

He pushed the thoughts of that woman and what may be of entrapta down deep somewhere into his psyche. Entrapta was a genius. If that woman could make it out, so to could entrapta find a way.

He replaced the fear of what could be with the familiarity of rage. Rage that catra betrayed him. He thought of all the things he would do to her when he strode home with confidence, entrapta at his side. The thought lit a fire in him. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he pushed onward walking with purpose into the thick forest of decaying first ones tech. 

He didn’t make it very far before his confident smile drained from his face and was replaced with one of confusion. His ears twitched as he faintly heard strange mechanical screeching followed by a distorted synthetic female voice. Along with it Hordak felt a dull ache that started at his ports and traveled throughout this chest. He held a hand to his chest to steady himself as he felt like he might vomit from the uneasy feeling in the pit of stomach the noise caused him. 

He looked down at the ground, some kind of black tendril had laced itself taut over his left foot. Yet it didn’t register to him that it was there. Though, as his eyes traced over his arm cannon, another thought that filled his mind.

‘What if she didn’t make it?’  
‘What if I’m too late?’

He shook his head and again pressed forward with a snarl, unknowingly snapping the tendril through sheer force. Once again, masking painful what if scenarios and logical train of thought with familiar unbridled wrath. A mental war brewing in his mind as he passed more oozing black tendrils that rested along glowing tree like mechanical appendages. As he passed, behind him, the tips of each seemed to draw towards him like roots to water while preoccupied fighting his own mind. 

He slowed his pace and narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the mechanical forest grew oddly quiet. His ears twitched wildly, this way and that in nervous zeal. 

His ears flicked as they picked up the sound of the light foot patters of at least two creatures following him. 

He closed his eyes and focused on the rest of his senses, he would not give away that he knew they where there just yet- instead he started analyzing the sounds around him. 

He was a survivor. He would survive this. He told himself as he slowed his breathing and listened closely to the forest around him and made mental notes to himself.

Ruffling in the trees right above and around him  
—Semi-arboreal and semi- bipedal.

Distant shrill animalistic laughter combined with low frequency bleating and mechanical blinking noises  
—Communication. Likely pack hunters, not organic in nature.

Light footfalls danced all around him, the closest sounding ones where fast approaching behind him. He was surrounded.  
—they are very small, and likely going to attack from behind as a distraction before rushing me from all sides, they presume I have not yet noticed their presence. 

Hordaks eyes opened again and he continued to walk pretending as though he had no idea he was being stalked by the small hunting animals he finally realized where most likely the “Pookas” from the stories. 

he heard a snarl as one flung itself at him from behind. In moments he triangulated the position of the mech-animal by the sound it made mid air and sidestepped harshly. He then pivoted towards the pooka just as it was about to hit him and clawed it across the chest mid air with a guttural yell. The creature flung backwards into one of the glowing treelike mechanisms, oil spewing from its chest. 

Hordak took that chance to start charging his hand cannon as he looked around him and snarled and yelled at all the cyclops eyes staring back from all around him. It was clear he had already instilled fear in most of them. Although three brave mechs jumped at him from each side. He grabbed the arm of one mid air and used it to smack the other two as he hurled it around like he was throwing out trash. He released it haphazardly, the creature momentum throwing it up into a mech tree causing the Pookas in that tree to scatter. 

Hordak positioned his cannon at the tree where the pooka he threw landed and pulled the hand cannon’s trigger. 

The moment he did, there was a flash of light before a searing red beam shot out from the cannon. The recoil sent Hordak’s feet planted deep in the soil as he swung his arm around mid-fire. 

The beam cut through everything in its path sending molten metal and pookas flying. Decaying mechanical pillars lurched to the ground setting of a tidal wave of commotion and chaos as they struck into each other. Some metal pillars bending and others giving way and smashing into more. 

Hordak narrowed his eyes at a few pooka left on the ground who where too stunned to move. He scowled before he made a sound like a feral roar at the few left. They cowered in fear before running away, emitting hyena like screaming as they did.

Hordak let his chest rise and fall, laboring with each breath. His arms shook with either some deep primal fear or exertion- he wasn’t sure. 

Suddenly the unholy mechanical screeching and satanic babbling of the lady AI returned much louder this time around. Hordaks ears pinned firmly against his head. 

he felt as though he was wading through tar as he stiffled thoughts that kept him up at night. 

‘You are in constant pain- this is your existence.  
Why do you continue?‘  
‘You are a mistake, a useless defective clone sent to die on the battlefield for your flaws.’  
‘You know that Horde Prime is perfection. His logic and will, the truth.’  
‘You where thrown aside by your creator. You couldn’t even die right.’  
‘You fight an endless battle trying to get back to him but you know he does not want you-‘  
‘Prime does not make mistakes.’  
‘Prime does not make exceptions.’  
‘He will not accept you.’  
‘You are useless.’

His face scrunched and he barred his teeth, screaming through them as he felt as though the awful noise was tearing him apart from the inside out. His knees buckled and sent him kneeling hunched over on the ground. The air around him frizzed with electricity from his own ports. His nails dug into his scalp with eyes screwed shut. 

He yowled in fear and frustration as he pressed his hands over his ears, desperate to block out the god awful noise and thoughts that seemed to worm their way into his very being, shaking loose the mental wall he kept in his mind. The cushy wall protecting him from his worst insecurities and the truths behind the lies he told himself to keep going.

‘It’s all lies! Prime will see! It will all be worth it if I can just find her! We will finish the portal together! I will bring Horde Prime Etheria. I will return victorious. I will take my place at his side. I will be loved and accepted. I will prove I am worthy!’

He thought to himself. Still clinging to the lies he told himself.

Yet it wasn’t prime that filled his mind-

It was the thoughts of her smile.  
Never a hint of fear of him in her.  
The way her excitement and life itself seemed to radiate off of her. The way she flapped her hands with wide awe filled eyes or twirled around his sanctum in her chair when she made a new discovery. The way she smelled of oil and sweets. Her incredible brain- her raw passion for knowledge and discovery that he could never achieve. Her strength both physical and mental even in the face of indignity and abandonment. There seemed to be no challenge she couldn’t overcome. She was so strong. Stronger than he could ever be.  
But yet statistically-

‘It’s been months...’  
‘No one survives beast island...’  
‘She must be dead...’

‘She is dead.’

Hordak’s eyes filled with tears as his expression went slack as the realization forced its way past every mental barrier he had keeping himself from it. 

His body slumped forward on his hands and knees until the black inky vines pulled him down like a gentle caress of death. And in an instant, all the fight- his determination- left him. 

‘She is gone.’

‘I’ve failed.’

‘I’ve failed them.’

‘This is as good a place as any to die.  
It is not a battlefield- but at least I’ve gotten half of my command right.’

‘No more pain. No more conflict. No more people. No more thoughts.’

‘I spent the majority of my life fighting this planet only to become a part of it. A fitting end to failure.’

And then-

A flash of purple.

The scent of oil and sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fan fiction!
> 
> Tell me how I did! Give me your literary criticism as well! Feed me Seymour! 
> 
> I’m writing an original series so any tips help!
> 
> Next chapter is an entrapta POV ooooOOOooo~ 
> 
> Someone please teach me how to make text italicized in AO3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My twitter- @Impluvsyou  
> My tumblr- @impstolemyshoes


End file.
